dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Tiniest Cave
Bug when activating the quest (Crystal Grace >10)? It seems that the quest might bug out when activated with 10 or more (or just more than 10?) Crystal Grace already in your inventory. With 16 CG, after far fewer jumps than expected (maybe 15-20?) I heard the voice saying its line about "not enough," "needing more," etc. The quest name then flashed across the screen as "completed" (followed by a completion notice for "A Fallen Sister," which I had done ages ago). There was no on-screen prompt to collect or return with crystal grace, and the quest ended up in the Emerald Graves section of Completed Quests. The description says "return with 10 crystal grace flowers" greyed out, as 10 flowers have been turned in, but there was no prompt to place the flowers (they were taken automatically), and the voice did not give the line about the stairs. If it's still possible to loot the chest when this happens, then I suppose this is a shortcut rather than a bug, but the quest is still missing the majority of its dialogue, including the clue that points to (or vaguely gestures at) the stairs in Emprise du Lion. ETA: The "bug" skips the voice's four preliminary lines ("remaking the world," "not time to come out," "pulling back the curtain," "bring faith, bring hope, bring life"). For me the cave jumped right to the line about "needing more." (talk) 22:47, April 1, 2015 (UTC) 50 times? No You don't NEED to jump about 50 times. I got this quest by jumping less than 15 times on my first playthrough, about 25 for the 2nd and 89 during my 3rd. The amount of the jump we have to execute varies. The page should mention it. (talk) 14:52, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Picture Upload Help I want to add a screencap of the staircase entrance to the gallery, but I can't figure out how. I've already uploaded the photo to the wiki (the_tiniest_cave_entrance.jpg) but I can't find it when I try to use the photo search to add it to the page proper. If anyone can help, or just go ahead and add the picture for me, that'd be greatly appreciated. Teocee94 (talk) 04:18, July 31, 2018 (UTC) : :You have to go to the desired article, hover just to the right next to the "EDIT" (V pointing down), and select "Edit source". Then find the paragraph you want to insert the picture into. Then you have two options to add a photo. :1) Click "Photo" in the "Add features and media" tab to the right (click V arrow down if it's collapsed), select the photo by typing it into the search, select size etc, and the wiki will add it to the article. :2) Do it manually. Find the paragraph you want to insert the photo into, and write this: . So yours would be something like this: . The effect can be seen above. :However, this picture is on the fringes of acceptable images as per the image guidelines, specifically due to the GUI and player-created Inquisitor visible. You can try using fly cam mod if you play on PC. henioo (da talk page) 10:15, July 31, 2018 (UTC) ::Unfortunately I don't play on PC, I play on PS4, but thanks for the help anyway! Teocee94 (talk) 02:36, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Second Part Actually Related? * I believe I have found the cave in Emprise du Lion without ever doing even finding the tiniest cave. DaBarkspawn (talk) 05:05, October 13, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, the "cave" is always accessible, but it has no reward if the tiniest cave is not done. henioo (da talk page) 13:03, October 13, 2019 (UTC) ::More precisely, the cave contains a loot chest, a loot barrel, a veilfire basket and a frost rune schematic. It only/also contains the chest with Ardent Blossom if this quest is completed. DaBarkspawn (talk) 03:08, October 21, 2019 (UTC)